


Sherlock One Shots

by Milk_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Chan/pseuds/Milk_Chan
Summary: A thing of Sherlock one shots





	Sherlock One Shots

Prompt: Alternate ways John and Sherlock met.

John's P.o.V.  
I hit the ground and I hit it hard. I cried out but I knew no one was around. "Mum told me not to come out into the woods.. And now I have gone and hurt my arm." I scold myself before trying to get up but a sharp pain in my arm stops me. I use my good arm to get up, grabbing on to a limb of the tree I had just fallen out of and hoisting myself up off the leaves and dirt. 

Looking around I realized I had not a clue where I was. Just trees and bushes. I stand there not knowing what to do until I hear the squeal of a little girl and the shouting of boys in the distance. I turn in the direction finding the easiest path as to not use my arm.

Sherlock's P.o.V.  
"I'm gonna make ye walk the plank!"   
I yelled running after Eurus with the wooden sword Mycroft had helped me make yesterday in hand yelling and playing pirates. I poke her with the tip of the sword and she squeals loudly. "Keep it down! How am I supposed to run the British government with you two making such a fuss?" Mycroft complained   
"Get over it ye scaly wag!" I imitated a pirate while jabbing the wood sword into the air. 

We go on like this for a while longer, running, yelling, poking. Until something moves in the bushes that I see with the one eye that isn't covered with an eye patch. I turn and point my sword at the bush. "Is that you Red Beard?" I shout not  moving my gaze even when Eurus pokes the back of my head. A blonde boy pops his head out from behind the bush cradling his left arm against his chest. "Oh, you have fractured your arm." I bluntly state dropping my sword to my side. He needed a hospital. "My name is John. I fell out of a tree and I lost my way home.." his voice trailed off in embarrassment "you need a hospital. Eurus go get mummy." She runs off towards the house "my name is Sherlock."  
"No it's not. It's William." Mycroft said nonchalantly "But William is so ordinary. Mummy didn't give me an interesting first name like yours or Eurus' names."

Mummy is following Eurus with a sense of purpose, to take care of this new person. Mummy liked to do that, take care of people. "Mummy this is John. He fell out of a tree and has fractured his arm." 

15 years later

John's P.o.V.  
I moved away from Sherlock 2 years after we met. A little boy had died. No one knew what happened. Not even Sherlock, I was 14 he was 10 at the time.

I graduated last spring from medical school. But today is when the relative peace of the world crumbled. September eleventh. America had a series of attacks on the twin towers in New York I believe.  
I decided to enlist to serve my country as a doctor in the army. 

Roughly 2009..  
I was shot. Bloody bastard shot me as I picked up my fallen comrade. Keep breathing don't move. If you do he'll shoot again.

Deep breath. Blink. Focus. 

My vision goes black around the edges but then all at once. 

Waking up I found it hard to breath. My eyes reluctantly open just to be blinded by light. Blinking and forcing myself up I look around. A hospital was where I seemed to be. A while after I woke up a nurse came in.

"You were shot in the shoulder. Also the bone in your left arm where you broke it was bruised." She told me before I had a chance to speak.  
"I broke my arm.? When?"  
"When you were about 12. It said so in your medical history. How could you not remember?"  
I furrow my brow and think. I don't remember anything from before I was 20. Maybe it would come back to me. I thought. But it never did.

Authors note..  
Then they meet again like in the show. Yay hope you liked it. You can leave more recs in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave recs!


End file.
